


Kisses

by let_love_run_red



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/let_love_run_red/pseuds/let_love_run_red





	Kisses

"Wait, so for Jimmy’s hairbrained scheme to work you have to go to jail?” You questioned, resting your hand on Clyde’s prosthetic forearm. Clyde looked down at you with a smile. He never doubted that you’d have your complaints about the plan but he was doing this for you. He could pay off your student loans if they pulled this heist off.

“Don’t give me that look baby, It’s only for three months, tops.” He said, smoothing his hand over your hair. You looked up at him and furrowed your nose before standing off the couch and pacing back and forth.

Clyde stood from his place on the couch and caught your arm in the middle of your pacing, pulling you against his broad chest and wrapping his arms around your figure. You sighed and leaned against him with a huff. You knew no matter what Clyde was going to go along with it, Jimmy was his older brother. He was forever stuck in Jimmy’s shadow. He’d do anything to get out of it.

“You’re gonna do it?” You asked, looking into his eyes. Clyde flashed you a grin, his perfectly skewed teeth flashing in the light of the living room. You sighed and leaned in to him, pressing your lips against his own.

“Come on baby, let’s enjoy my last night of freedom.” Clyde teased, trailing his hand up your thigh. You looked at him and tapped your chin as you pretended to think. You then leaped over his lap to grab the remote, pulling up Netflix and going to the Disney section.

“How about we watch movies until you inevitably fall asleep?” You suggested. Clyde smiled, removing his prosthetic as you lay on your back with your head propped up by a pillow. Clyde waited until you got comfortable then settled down with his head resting on your chest, facing the TV.

Your prediction was right and Clyde ended up falling asleep halfway through Moana. You ran your fingers through his messy curls before leaning down and pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

* * *

“Three months.” You said, sitting across the table from him. Clyde shrugged his shoulders. The fabric of his prison uniform hugged his arms and chest tightly. It was the largest size they had available when he was arrested. You reached across the table to take his hand when one of the guards walked over, dropping the tip of his baton on the top of the table.

“No touching.” He growled. Clyde looked up at him then back to you before looking back to the guard.

“Wait, no, don’t take kissing away from me!” He called as the guard walked away. You chuckled and looked at Clyde. He looked to you with a pout on his lips. You smiled and gently ran your foot up his leg under the table when none of the guards were looking. Clyde’s eyes widened and you held your finger up to your lips for him to be quiet. Clyde shifted his foot so it rested between your knees on your chair.

“You’ll be out in no time baby. Don’t worry.” You said with a comforting smile. Clyde sighed deeply and looked at the ceiling before looking back to your face.

“Have I ever told you how much I love you (y/n)?” He asked. You quirked your eyebrow up at him.

“I believe so, but it’s been awhile. Why don’t you remind me when you get out?” You suggested. Clyde settled back in his seat and gave you a pout. You smiled at him, standing up to leave. You looked to make sure the guards weren’t paying attention before quickly leaning over the table, grabbing the collar of Clyde’s uniform and pulling him up. You crashed your lips against his for a moment before pulling away and waving goodbye. You pulled your lipstick out of your purse, reapplying it as you walked past the guards.

“Clyde!” you called before he stood from the table. He looked up at you with a gleam in his eyes.

“I’ll be waiting for you.” You said with a smile, blowing him a kiss. The corner of his lips twitched upwards in a smirk as he blew you a kiss in return.


End file.
